The Crossover of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Joe4evr
Summary: Kyon meets a strange man on his way to school, little does he know that this man is more weird than the rest of SOS Brigade combined.
1. Prologue

Imaginative title, I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this more than I half-liked writing it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either the franchise of Haruhi Suzumiya or what would be her dream come true.

* * *

Prologue

Just like every day, I walked uphill to school that day. However, just before I reached the school gates, a man suddenly walked up to me and asked me something.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where this place is?" I thought he would need it for directions, so I answered.

"Nishinomiya, Japan."

"And what year is it?" Now I was wondering if he was joking, but I answered nonetheless.

"2010."

"Right, _arigatou_ then." and he walked back to where he came from.

Nothing interesting happened during school, and just like every day, I went to the SOS Brigade club room afterwards. After knocking on the door and hearing Asahina-san welcome me inside, I saw the other members were already there. Koizumi sitting at his end of the table already preparing yet another board game -seems its chess today-, Asahina-san in her maid uniform already making me some tea, Nagato in her usual chair already reading a hardcover book and lastly Haruhi behind the brigade leader desk, already working with the computer.

For about 30 minutes, most everyone didn't say a word. Then Haruhi stood up and walked to the door, breaking the silence.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business." she replied in a neutral tone just before she walked out the door. This actually relieved me since I didn't want the following conversation to reach her ears.

"Koizumi, you're the local expert."

"Is something on your mind?" That smile of yours, for starters

"This morning, just before I reached the school, some man asked me where he was."

"Maybe he needed it for directions?"

"That's what I thought too, but then he asked me what year it was."

"Maybe he was joking?" Are you sure you don't have powers outside of Closed Space?

"What kind of person would ask something like that?"

"Well, I can think of one." Koizumi turned his head toward Asahina-san, which gave her an "Eh...?" expression.

"Now if we assume that's true," Koizumi continued "the reason he asked for his location wouldn't be far away either." Now he was looking at Nagato, who had raised her head.

"This morning, a disturbance in the flow of data was detected. Its data signature carries something that is 29% similar to Asahina Mikuru, 22% similar to Koizumi Itsuki and 27% similar to myself."

"So that would be the man that asked me those questions."

"Negative, there were 2 beings detected. The man who asked about the current location and time plane and the one previously described. According to the history of the data, the latter has not moved since its arrival except for the movement on molecular level. This is a large anomaly as not even us Humanoid Interfaces could do that for the amount of time they are. The data signature for the man is similar but deviates approximately 5% from the other."

I kind of understand, when Nagato reads her books, she's frozen like a statue. But even excepting the movement of her arm to turn a page, I sometimes see her blink her eyes.

Seeing Koizumi move his piece, I turned back to the game and was wondering if I should end it now or prolong it just a bit. When the clubroom door opened with Haruhi saying "Dismissed.", I immediately moved my castle to his end of the board and said "Checkmate, you're buying me a drink."

"When did we agree on that?"

"We didn't, just buy me a drink."

End prologue

* * *

So who's this mysterious man? (It's a rhetorical question, don't answer.)

Stay tuned for more chapters.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the next chapter in this unique story, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

We were walking down the hall in school as I was about to spit out the drink Koizumi bought me before I was able to get a hold of myself and keep it inside. After managing to swallow I yelled at him "You're thinking _**WHAT?!**_"

"It must sound awkward to you, I know, but it's the only thing I can think of, based from what Nagato-san said."

"But what about the remaining 22 percent?" I asked after a little mental calculation. Before I got an answer, though, Asahina-san caught up on us, apparently finished with changing back into her school uniform.

"Say, Kyon-kun?" she asked in a voice that sounded like angels singing. "Wh- why did Koizumi-kun look at me like that?"

I cleared my throat and told her what I saw this morning, which was basically the same as what I said in the clubroom just earlier, but now also adding what Koizumi said mere moments ago. About half-way through, I noticed Nagato caught up as well as we were heading outside. When we passed the school gates, Koizumi took the liberty of adding to his already crazy theory.

"If this is true, we have to be careful. Who knows what would happen if Suzumiya-san will happen to find him?"

Yeah, a point you've made countless times. Nagato, please say something about this.

"Koizumi Itsuki's assumption is a perfectly logical deduction from the data I provided. I see no reason to question his theory."

So that means you agree with him? Great, now I lost what could've been my only ally.

"Therefore, I figure it's best to find out more about this man before Suzumiya-san may find him. Nagato-san?"

After a moment of silence, Nagato pointed in the direction of where this strange man was, along with how far away rounded to the nearest centimeter. Before I knew it, though, we were en route in the direction Nagato pointed at. After a while it started to look familiar, I realized that was because we were nearby the usual SOS Brigade rendezvous point when Haruhi decides we're going patrolling through town. We weren't going close enough to see it, though, but it was in the same area. We stopped a few meters short of a Sushi restaurant, looking through the window. There, sitting at a table, I could only see his back, but it was definitively the same guy from this morning. Wearing the same clothes, I noticed he was wearing a brown business like suit, yet still remained casual enough to blend in. In fact, I'd say it would look appropriate no matter where you would go.

We stepped inside and walked right up to him.

"This stuff is delicious; I wonder why I don't come to Japan more often." I heard him say to himself.

"Excuse me." I said, drawing his attention

"Oh, hello. You're the kid from this morning."

I happen to be an adult by Japanese legal standards, thank you very much.

"And are these your friends?"

I wanted to deny that, but before I could, I was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Kyon-kun, he doesn't look as weird as you described him." Asahina-san said plainly, but before realizing what she actually said, it was already too late.

"So, your name's Kyon? That's a rather odd name."

No, it's not! Why do people always catch me with that stupid nickname?! It's embarrassing!

"You can call me the Doctor, by the way, who might you be?"

"Koizumi Itsuki, pleased to meet you."

"Nagato Yuki."

"A- Asahina Mikuru."

"Right, now the role call's finished, I figure you came to see me for something."

He was right, I had some questions and I'd best start with this.

"Well, for one thing, you can tell me who you are."

"I just told you, I'm the Doctor." he replied along with a bite of sushi.

"Name." I said rather demanding.

"I believe he is to say that his name _is_ The Doctor." Koizumi interrupted.

"Exactemundo." this doctor replied.

"Okay, 'Doctor', what are you?"

He seemed to turn a bit quieter after that question, looking a bit more closely at Nagato, Asahina-san and Koizumi. Muttering an "I see." he stood up from his seat, picked up the coat that lay beside him and turned to the door.

"Fancy a walk?"

**End chapter 1.**

* * *

The next chapter's still only half way, so please don't expect it to come as soon as this one.


End file.
